Môle Saint-Nicolas
Môle-Saint-Nicolas (Haitian Creole: Mòlsennikola or Omòl) is a commune on the north-western coast of Haiti. It is the chief town of the Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement in the department of Nord-Ouest. , Haiti]] Christopher Columbus' first voyage to the Americas landed at the site of what is now Môle Saint-Nicolas on December 6, 1492. The town received its present name after France gained control of the western part of Hispaniola in 1697. Transportation Môle Saint-Nicolas is located on Departmental Route 151. . Not far to the west is Cuba. Cuba and Haiti are separated by the Windward Passage.]] Future development On the site where, in 1492, Christopher Columbus landed, a new frontier of strategic development will take place in a plan mapped out by the IBI-DAA group for the Nord-Ouest department's Môle-Saint-Nicolas. The town, home to just over 4,000 people will benefit from the plan, set out earlier in November by the group's Vice-President, Rene Hubert, to Mr. Wilson Laleau, Minister of Economy and Finance, as well as deputies, senior officials and senators. Technological progress has been steadily trickling into the area, with them having received cellular phone capability six years ago when Digicel erected a network tower in the area. Môle-Saint-Nicolas is also one of the only places in the country where the roads are fit for sturdy vehicles. Now, being added to the town's list of advantages in four steps, will be the creation of a maritime corridor, a strong historical component that ties in with advanced plans for tourism--including the development of cruise ship ports and the possibility of inland excursions and water sports--, the use of the area's natural resources as well as the production of alternative forms of energy. The town is right on the coast of Haiti's North shore, and its coast sees a depth favorable to the development of a port for potential international transit and other commercial endeavors. Already, there is a port for the distribution of charcoal, one of two main industries for Môle-Saint-Nicolas resident's, however, since the production of charcoal destroys forest land, new strategies like the new development plan, should come as welcome news to those who live and work there. ---- This statement is so true. Haiti is really too rich to be poor, based on its geographic location and resources. I am going to take Mole Saint-Nicolas as an example. Earlier this week, a draft Strategic Development Plan of Mole Saint-Nicolas was presented to the government. The development is focused on four major areas: the development of maritime corridor, the promotion of Haiti history and tourism, development of alternative energy production and the exploitation of natural resources. According to the developers, Mole Saint-Nicolas is located in the best possible location to take advantage of the channel of the wind and the depth of its coastal waters. The development of wind and solar renewable energy is a big potential. Investors also have a vision to develop a port of international maritime transit in Mole Saint-Nicolas linked to an industrial development and a potential of commercial activities. FORT-VALIERE.jpg|Fort Valiere - Môle Saint-Nicolas, Haiti msn8.jpg|Bay full o' tropical fish; Môle Saint-Nicolas, Haiti msn5.jpg|Môle Saint-Nicolas msn7.jpg|Seaside food; Môle Saint-Nicolas, NO, Haiti msn9.jpg|Môle Saint-Nicolas Catholic church msn13.jpg|Oil drilling; Môle Saint-Nicolas, NO, Haiti msn6.jpg|Cliffs; Môle Saint-Nicolas, Haiti msn15.jpg|Plane; Aeroport Môle Saint-Nicolas msn11.jpg|Home in Môle Saint-Nicolas, NO, Haiti msn17.png|Môle Saint-Nicolas medical center msn10.jpg|Kayak Beach; Môle Saint-Nicolas msn14.jpg| Môle Saint-Nicolas House msn24.jpg| Môle Saint-Nicolas Sunset Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement